


Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

by HighLadySolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy kink mostly without the word daddy, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Rough blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/pseuds/HighLadySolo
Summary: Rey gets in trouble for using a vibrator without permission.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91
Collections: ReylOlds





	Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to skyeryder for the beta read. For once, we didn't have a lot of editing!

Rey woke up feeling empty, needing _him_ almost desperately. Rolling over, she carded her fingers through his shoulder-length black hair and pulled him in for a kiss before-

_Thud._

Rey groaned against his mouth, and he huffed a laugh as he tucked her head under his chin.

“Your son is awake,” she sighed. 

“He’s your son too.” Ben ran his hands up and down her spine.

“Not when he wakes up before we get in a morning quickie,” she pouted.

His laugh rumbled in his chest, making hers vibrate.

“Mommy! Can we watch Netflix?” 

Oliver had materialized beside her, and Rey jumped, having not had her morning coffee yet. 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Rey yawned, “let’s find something good.”

An episode of something brightly colored and musical later, Rey had finished her coffee and was glancing sidelong at her tree of a husband as he scrolled on his phone, blissfully unaware of her attention. A lightbulb popped up over her head, and she thought her horny prayers had been answered. 

“Ollie? Will you be okay for a couple of minutes so I can go help Daddy with… something?” He had his favorite show and a big bowl of cereal, he’d be fine just long enough for them to sneak off and bang it out in their closet.

Oliver’s big hazel eyes peered up at her in the way that only a little kid who wants his mom can look.

“But, Mooom, it’s just getting good. Look.” He gestured at the screen, telling her about his favorite character and why they were doing, whatever the hell they were doing. 

After another episode, Ollie decided he wanted to play with his Legos, which he loved doing with Ben, so Rey was free to shower. After she’d turned on the tap to let the water warm up, and after she’d cursed the old house with its old pipes and water heater, Rey poked her head out of the bathroom to see if the coast was clear. It was, so she went straight to _the drawer_ and pulled out her waterproof vibrator, praying that it would be quiet enough that the buzzing wouldn’t be heard in the next room.

Once her ablutions were finished, she hesitantly picked up the red silicone sucker toy and thumbed the button, nearly collapsing into the wall with relief when she realized she couldn’t hear the buzzing over the sound of the water. There would be no ‘MOMMY WHAT’S THAT SOUND DO YOU NEED HELP’ from her very sweet, very attentive child. Thumbing the button two more times to get to her preferred speed, Rey leaned against the cool shower wall, enjoying the contrast to the nearly volcanically hot water coursing over her. Her free hand slid down to lightly circle her clit then spread her lips, and then she pressed the sucker toy to her clit, willing it to send her over the edge quickly, so as not to draw attention to the length of her shower. The little sucker toy packed a lot of punch, and although it wasn’t Ben’s fingers or mouth on her, it did what she needed.

She got off quickly, but it wasn’t enough. She felt like the needy omegas she’d read about in Galaxy Wars fanfiction, needing _more_ , always _more_ , and she almost whined thinking about being impaled on Ben’s cock.

And she normally _hated_ that phrase, but now it seemed...appropriate. 

When she dressed, she dressed thinking of how to subtly get Ben’s attention without blatantly screaming FUCK ME NOW, SIR in his face. A full day had been planned, and there were things to be done. Her high-waisted denim shorts with a short, form-fitting black tee would do the trick, it highlighted her ass _and_ made her waist seem smaller. Wiggling her ass at the mirror, she grinned despite still feeling unsatisfied.

Eventually, it was time to put Ollie to bed, but he claimed he wasn’t sleepy, so Ben told Rey to go enjoy herself with wine and a bubble bath, and that he would get Ollie to bed. So Rey did as she was told, and because she was only human, she brought her phone to catch up on the latest updates of her favorite Galaxy Wars stories.

Too soon for her to get out of the bath, Rey discovered that she had run out of wine, so she texted Ben.

**Rey: No mas vino :(**

**Ben: Use your words**

**Rey: I’ll be a good girl**

**Ben: You have to ask**

**Rey: Please daddy**

About a minute later, Ben appeared with the bottle of wine, refilling her glass, and feeling the wine just a bit, Rey grinned up at him.

“Are you freaked out?” 

They’d talked about it before, but Ben still wasn’t sure how he felt about being called Daddy, particularly when their son also called him that. 

“It was weird over text,” he admitted.

“Hmm,” she hummed. “I’ll use sir next time.” 

Ben rolled his eyes and left, but she caught his hint of a smile in the mirror.

When she emerged from her bath, Rey decided to text Ben to let him know she was out. He had a tendency to leave all the curtains open, and Rey had no interest in prancing around naked, giving her elderly neighbor a heart attack. She grabbed the baby monitor from her nightstand and watched as Ollie’s little eyes drifted closed and opened and then closed again.

_Finally._

**Rey: Almost there**

**Ollie I mean**

**I’m out**

**Ben: Oh i was like “what are you doing”**

**Rey: I mean my sucker is still in the**

**shower from this morning**

**Ben: Oh is it?**

**Rey: Yes**

**What are you gonna do about that?**

**Ben: I haven’t decided yet.**

Rey felt a flutter low in her stomach at that. She could just imagine the ominous words in his deep voice and nearly groaned.

After another few minutes, Ben came in and took his shower, and Rey waited patiently on the bed for him, still wrapped in her towel. When he came out, he gave her a _look_ , and went to lie on his side of the bed.

“C’mere.” He crooked a finger at her, and she obliged, scrambling over to him, leaving her towel on the floor.

For a little while, he kissed her, harder than usual, until he slid his hand up the side of her neck, fisting in her hair to pull her head back so he could glare up at her. 

“You have to suck my cock since you came in the shower without me.” His voice was deeper than normal. Punishing. But she deserved it. 

Almost frantically, Rey nodded, and he pushed her down to where his cock waited, hard and ready for her. 

Normally, Rey would work him up a bit before taking all of his length in her mouth, but she wanted to make up for coming without him, so she took all of him in one stroke. His big hands fisted in her hair, pushing her face into the coarse hair at his base and holding her still until he triggered her gag reflex. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he growled. He let her back up, but she’d barely had time to inhale fully before he’d slammed her back down, somehow going even deeper than before. Eyes squeezed shut and tears leaked from between her lashes as she held him in her mouth, doing her best to breathe through her nose, though even that was difficult. Again, he let her up for air and quickly pushed her head back down. Trying to apologize without words, she used her tongue to lave against his thick cock, eliciting more swearing. 

“Should you have waited for me?”

Rey nodded as best she could with her mouth stuffed full of dick and with his hands still in her hair. 

“Are you gonna do it again?”

She shook her head almost frantically, feeling warmth begin to trickle from her aching pussy to her thighs. 

“Good girl.”

Rey _keened_ around his cock at the praise, sucking harder and bobbing faster In her gratitude. 

“ _Fuck._ I should just come in your mouth and be done with you.”

She nodded frantically while still trying to keep as much of him In her mouth as possible.

Somehow, and she knew her throat would be raw the next day but she didn’t care, she relaxed her jaw enough to take him further, drool spilling and pooling in his pubic hair. He groaned. 

“Is your cunt that wet?”

Again she nodded.

“Show me. Bend over.” 

Rey threw herself off him, folding her body with her knees spread wide, hanging onto the edge of the bed for dear life as he rose behind her and pushed into her, bottoming out in one cruel stroke. 

“Oh god,” she moaned. 

Even as wet as she was, the burn of her body stretching to accommodate him was delicious and she groaned his name in pleasure as he fucked into her. Filthy sounds reached her ears every time he slammed his hips forward, and each time, she felt slick drip down her thighs. 

“You are so wet,” he panted, folding his body over hers, so large he engulfed her. “I can see you dripping every time I move.” 

“Yessss, Ben,” she hissed as he slid one hand up her torso to wrap around her throat to keep her still.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded. she reacted without thinking, pressing the fingers of one hand into her clit, tracing hard circles over the swollen bud, drawing the wetness from where Ben was still inside her, and stroking as much of him as she could while she stroked herself. 

“Good girl, keep doing that.”

He continued fucking her while she touched them both, then he used the hand around her throat to pull her back until they were both on their knees. Rey whined when he pulled out, until he pushed her onto her back on the bed. 

“Where’s the vibrator?” Ben growled. 

“Nightstand,” Rey gasped out, barely able to catch her breath. 

He retrieved it and handed it to her. 

“Show me what you did.” 

Rey felt her eyes go wide, but she did as she was told, thumbing the little button to turn it on, and using one hand to hold herself open so he could see, she pressed the little silicone circle to her throbbing clit. 

Somehow, even without him having said so, she knew she’d be punished if she came again using the toy, so she gritted her teeth against the waves of pleasure that were threatening to pull her under. The sensation was so intense that she started writhing, squeezing her eyes shut, moving the hand that had spread her lips to fist into the sheets. 

When she could open her eyes, she saw Ben glaring down at her, so she grabbed his cock with her free hand, using what was left of her arousal to glide her hand over his length. 

“It’s cute that you think I want your hand.”

Whatever was left of her brain short-circuited at his words, and she blindly turned her head and opened her mouth so he could fuck her mouth while she used the toy on her clit. His hips snapped forward into her face, and Rey groaned around his cock as Ben pushed a thick finger into her aching cunt. He moved his finger in tempo with his cock, but it wasn’t enough, and Rey thought she might scream in frustration. Against her will, her body started writhing again, and her mouth slid off his dick with a slick _pop_. 

“ _Please._ ” The single word was somewhere between a breath and a gasp and a moan. 

Ben pushed a second finger inside her, and Rey felt like she might levitate off the bed. With his other hand, he pinched her nipple hard enough that she bowed her body and growled at him. In response, he pinned her by the throat, shoving her back down into the bed. She writhed beneath his grip, and her free hand scrabbled across the sheets, searching for purchase as she continued pressing the vibrator into her overly sensitive clit, feeling so close to the brink that she _knew_ she had to ask before it was too late. 

“Please let me come,” she begged, nearly sobbing. 

“Do it,” he ordered, and her eyes snapped open to meet his. 

“Say it. Please?” She begged. 

“You can come.”

Rey _wailed_ at his words and pressed the sucker harder into her throbbing clit, trying desperately to ride the waves that had been threatening for so long. 

Gripping her ankles, Ben yanked her to the edge of the bed, folded her knees to her chest, and fucked into her in one swift movement. 

“I better feel your cunt clench when you come.”

Rey felt her soul leave her body at his words, and she arched up off the bed until he wrapped his hand over her throat again and roughly pushed her back down.

Tears streamed through her lashes as she felt orgasm crashing through her. With her whole body shuddering, Rey fell apart as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, finally abandoning the damn vibrator to dig her nails into Ben’s shoulders and pull him down to her so she could feel his sweat-slick skin against hers. Locking her legs behind his back, she pushed her hips up into his, meeting every stroke of his with one of her own. His growl in her ear left her moaning into his neck, and his arms seized around her as he finished, the rocking of his hips slowing as he spent himself in her. 

He collapsed in a heap on top of her, sweating and panting, before rolling over, leaving an arm draped across her torso. 

“Fuuuck,” Rey gasped out. 

“Good?” He asked, grinning at her.

“Holy shit, yes.” Her eyes were still rolling back in her head. 

“You okay?” He asked, face concerned.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, still too deep in afterglow to do more than swear and grunt. 

Eventually, Ben left the bed and Rey stole a t-shirt from his dresser before cleaning herself up and following him to the kitchen. When she saw him, he pushed a steaming mug into her hands. When she arched a brow at him, he answered her silent question.

“It’s throat coat tea,” he said almost sheepishly. “I thought you might need it.” 

Rey chuckled and stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mr. Noods (husband) for being inspirational.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 😁


End file.
